


EAD 2021: Starcrossed love of a Fed and a Merc

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Shades of Grey [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Author Day, M/M, Undercover Missions, mob tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony could try and explain how Wade and he met, but he'd prefer to stay out of prison. They may not be a usual couple but they work ... and that was all that matters.This is their story (edited) that they can tell.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Wade Wilson
Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Shades of Grey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279148
Comments: 24
Kudos: 286
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff)





	EAD 2021: Starcrossed love of a Fed and a Merc

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of what I hope will be the expanded version of the Tony/Deadpool story started in the Shades of Grey Collection. 
> 
> This has usual EAD proviso ... this is probably going to end up as the first two chapters. This fic is in early development, so might take until next year to get an update I am afraid. I will say though that I return to it often enough that it might be quicker.

**First Meetings**

Tony had a choice, and it boiled down to fight or die. He had no bullets just his knives left. Oh well, if he were going to end up in the ground, he would take these sons of bitches down with him. 

His knives were not standard issue, but right now he was playing the pet psycho of the local mafia family. The curved blade flicked into his hand and allowed him to use it as an extension of his arm. 

What the fuck had he done today that warranted a six-man hit squad? 

A guy ran into the room to find Tony laughing in disbelief. It was quite the sight to behold for anyone, but it was hot as fuck to a mercenary like Wade Wilson. 

Tony would have been worried, but he was just tired. "Ah, man. Are you here to kill me?" 

Wade shook his head and poutingly put his katana blades back in their pouch. "You're hot, and I wanted to keep you breathing."

It might not have been the most altruistic reason, but it was honest as a merc could be. 

Tony laughed because if anyone else had seen him like this, then he would be in so much trouble. "Thanks but as you can see, I've got this." The blood was everywhere, which was the downside to knife work, and he sighed, "but what a mess."

Wade shrugged and didn't saw the point in lying, "You're a hot mess, but you make it work. Your looks mean you will be forgiven a lot in life."

There was a hint of bitterness there for his lost life. He could still remember but had made peace with the side-effects of his powers. It hadn't been easy letting go, but his late wife had made him see that he was more than his looks. 

Tony ignored the crack about his looks, guessing there was a story behind the man's scars. He sighed, looking at the mess and how he was going to explain this to his real and fake boss. "I should book it out of here."

"Why did the Frangelino's want you dead?" Wade asked peering down at one of the bodies out of professional curiosity. 

"They figured I'd made the Macaluso's too powerful. I am too much of a psycho, their words. If only they knew the truth."

Wade didn't get it, and DeMarco wasn't talking like a psycho right now. "The only way they would freak is if you were a cop, but you would have been a shish-kebob by now instead of his inner circle."

Tony would blame finding the ramblings cute and the massive adrenaline burst he was coming off for what spilt out of his mouth. "Stop being a smart ass and help me move the bodies."

"Why move them? They send a message more effectively than a calling card."

DeMarco gave him a withering look. "So I don't end up arrested next to the people I am supposed to be catching."

Wade didn't like this. "Why would you tell me something so important?" 

Tony smirked and was internally blaming the length of his undercover mission for what he said next. "You're a smart guy, and I want to remind you that you can't date me if you betray me."

"You are not like any cop that I have met before."

Tony smirk grew wider as Wade had bent down to help him shift the first body, "I'm an enforcer right now, Darlin."

_**First Serious Date** _

Tony looked at the dive bar Wade was dragging him to for their date. He'd pointed out given their respective professions that it would need to be lowkey. He shouldn't have trusted Wade's manic grin about knowing just the place. 

The alleyway looked like it belonged to a horror movie, and then they stopped in front of a plaque stating this building was for  _ Sister Margaret's Home for Wayward Girl.  _ Tony went with humour, "I was hoping for more than girl scout cookies, Darlin. I'm hungry."

"You know that hurts. It might not look like a lot, but the food and drink are excellent here. They just can't be listed on yelp reviews on account of the clientele." Wade explained as if the place was like an average cafe on the street. 

Tony was dragging his feet because this wasn't to be. "You do remember the bit where I am a Fed? I want to enjoy a date and not arrest everyone." 

Wade snorted because that summarised why he adored his lover. "Yeah, I remember the day job. Look I won't lie, their mercs who do jobs on behalf of those wronged. I like to think of us as fucked up tooth fairies who kick in the teeth of the bad guys in compensation for the ills they've caused society."

"Yeah, you're just a regular good samaritan." Tony may love his partner, but he wasn't blind. 

"I was going to help you, but you'd already took out the hit squad." Wade reminded squeezing Tony's hand. "Look come and have a drink. Meet some new and exciting people, and afterwards, I say we go back to yours, and I rock your world."

Tony snorted. "Big words, Wade. Are you brave enough to live up to them?" 

Wade gasped and affecting a broad southern accent. "On my word as a merc, I will do everything I've said. Although, for the sake of ease, you could be DeMarco tonight. You know as well as I do the benefit of keeping an identity open."

Wade may now spend most of his time in red lycra. However, there had been a time in the past when Wade had been part of Special Projects. 

Tony rolled his eyes because he could write the book on an undercover operation. He wanted Wade to know that he wouldn't run for the hills in this relationship because of his job. It might seem like they had opposing positions, but Tony could handle it. 

After all, since they'd met Wade was more the antihero type than out and out mercenary. 

~*~

Tony let his eyes adjust to the dark light of the bar. And wow, he knew so many agencies would love to be in his shoes. Tony was the smartest type of agent who knew that contacts for answers could be worth their weight in gold.

He could see Wade was nervous about his reaction. "You know you take me to the best place."

The bartender looked a little non-descript considering the patrons in the bar. He greeted Tony's date warmly though, "Wade and Wade's Guest."

Wade smirked right back, hearing the question not asked. "Weasel, my good man. My guest is Tonio, and he is mine. I've been bragging about your drinks."

"You brought a date here." The bartender seemed horrified by the very idea but was also clearly touched at the same idea.

Wade snorted, "He's worked in the Mob, so this isn't going to scare him."

Weasel frowned but Danny the Giant loomed over them. Wade played it cool with the whole thing and stared the big guy down. "Look was this about asking Weasel to make you a blowjob."

Tony sighed and knew how to deescalate this before it got too heated. He could tell Wade would push the guy to see how much it would take to make them explode. "Dude this is a date. I do not want to hear about your exes."

Weasel burst out laughing at the horrified look on both Wade and Danny's face. He had a quick look at the betting pools, and no one had either man. 

Danny demanded to know like he had the right, "You a Fed or a criminal?" 

Weasel was curious to know popular opinion on this one, "What's the difference?" 

"The badge." Tony and Wade replied, showing what they might be like as a couple. 

Danny threw his head back and laughed raucously, "I like you. What's your second name?" 

Wade knew that Tony might need a refuge in the future and the best way to make sure the bar would be that was to let the legend speak for him. "It's DeMarco."

Danny shook his head. "Only you would be brave enough to date the Baltimore Butcher."

Tony hated that nickname, and it made his new boss twitch. "It was not my fault that I was out of bullets. Or that Frangelino employed stupid henchmen."

Danny raised a glass. "I wish you a happy relationship because I am not sure the city will survive a domestic."

_ Well, you couldn't argue with logic and Tony, and Wade knew that both were thinking long term, so raised a glass in return because as toasts go, it was a good one for a Fed and Antihero.  _

  
  



End file.
